Chris and Ashley Oneshots
by xXLife-Starts-NowXx
Summary: Fluffy Chrashley oneshots,as friends,as a couple,pre-game,post game,depends...I'm more than happy to try and take prompts :) *Rating may change if a post game chapter is added. **Most chapters based on bottomlessperdition. tumblr /post/130857500790/non-romantic-fluff-starters ***For prompts: lxxlife-starts-nowxxl. tumblr /ask
1. The Microwave Lid and The Plastic Spoon

AN: Based on: "If you put that in the microwave uncovered I swear I will beat you to death with a plastic spoon."

Chris is over at Ashley's apartment and they're studying like they usually do and Chris needs a snack.

"So basically what the author is saying here is that- Jeez Louise Chris! Please tell me that you were listening to what I was saying for the past ten minutes!"

Chris' eyelids were almost fully closed before they swiftly reopened again when Ashley mentioned his name.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, yeah. Got it."

Ashley gave him an intimidating glare and it forced him to fess up.

"Alright, fine…I wasn't listening, I just don't get literature! It's too…" he let out a groan "…frustrating!" Chris took a deep breath and continued. "I think I need a snack…Do you have any pizza left from last night?"

Ash was simply staring at him and holding back a giggle until she couldn't anymore. The only time he gets this frustrated is when she beats him at a video game and he starts rambling about the mechanics and how crappy they are.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it off…Nevermind, I'll just heat up the grilled cheese I have in my bag…"

Chris made his way to the microwave with the cheese sandwich in his hand. Meanwhile, Ashley finished laughing and noticed the lid still on the counter, it's not the first time he's done that, and it's not the first time she ended up cleaning the microwave because there was food splattered everywhere, not to mention that she's told him everytime to put the lid on…

"Chris…" she called out to him with that weird, singsong, angry like tone, he turned his head slowly knowing he's going to get scolded for something but he didn't know what.

"Yes?" he replied, matching her singsong tone.

"If you put that cheese sandwich in the microwave, uncovered, I swear I will beat you to death, with a plastic spoon!"

"Wow…you're really pissy when it comes to messes…Alright, fine ,I get it. It shan't happen again, I swear on my family's honor!"

"Good." She replied simply with a victorious smile on her face.


	2. Snappy Dresser

**AN** : prompt suggested by IEatBooksForTea.

Chris is trying to tell Ashley how he feels ,but Mother Nature had other plans.

"Bro! you gotta relax, man! Come on, you got this…Sam and I have been pushing you to do this for years and you can't get cold feet when you finally decide you're gonna tell Ash how you feel!"

"Josh's right Chris." Sam continued, giving Chris a reassuring smile, "I just texted her, she's on her way to the campus' parking lot and she'll be there in 20 minutes. So you two better place the roses and the candles and all that cute stuff before she gets there!"

"Alright, okay, okay, okay…"Chris let out a breath as he tried to calm himself down. Josh grabbed him by the arm and basically guided him this car as they drove to the parking lot with all the stuff they need placed in Josh's trunk.

Once they got there, Chris took out the box filled with strawberry scented candles (Ashley's favorite fruit) and began lighting them, while Josh simply placed a bunch of different flowers and their petals on the ground while humming the chorus to Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You".

Chris' eyes widened, because Josh was known for his very limited knowledge of music and Whitney Houston was **not** part of it.

"Are-? Are you singing a Whitney Houston song?"

"I believe the correct term is 'humming' and yes Cochise, I am." Josh replied smugly and continued multi-tasking.

After they finished placing the candles and the flowers, Chris was admiring his work and smiling approvingly. Josh tapped him on the shoulder and held a tuxedo to his face.

"No, no and no! There is no way in the seven hells am I wearing that while 'professing my love' to Ashley!" Chris stated while using his fingers to do some air-quoting.

"Aww come on dude! Haven't you watched any Rom-Coms?! The guy, always wears a tux! Now come on, get in the car, change into this and take her to the BONE ZONE already!"

Chris let out a sigh and conceded. "FINE! but there will be no taking Ashley to the 'bone zone'…" he replied, again using his fingers, and then whispered under his breath , so Josh couldn't hear him, "…Not yet anyway." But judging by the smirk, he heard.

Chris got into Josh's SUV with black tinted windows and changed, uncomfortably, into his tux.

"Okidoki, Ash's ETA is 2 minutes, get ready Bro, because you are about to enter the-"

"BONE ZONE!" they both exclaimed, although Josh is way more enthusiastic .

"Chris? What the-? Would you please explain to me why you're soaked in dirty water, why there are flowers and flower petals with obvious car tracks on them, broken candles, a pulverized box of chocolate on the ground and WHY ON EARTH did you want to meet in the middle of the parking lot while it's raining and you have no umbrella?! Come here!"

Ashley came close to Chris so that her umbrella was covering both of them, "And what on earth are you wearing?!" Chris was shivering but he managed to let out a full sentence, replying to Ashley's questions: "Josh needed help filming a scene for his upcoming spy, rom-com."

"Oh…well, he's got some weird timing…and weird taste in suits…why is it crocodile leather?" Ashley asked surprised because why would a spy wear a leather suit?!

Chris, was still shivering but managed to make light of the situation by smirking and answering Ash's question.

"Because the main character is a snappy dresser."

Ashley laughed so hard that a tear almost rolled down her cheek.


	3. Sad Beeps

**AN:** Based on "Help me, the computer's making sad beeps again. Make it happy, please."

It was a couple of hours past midnight and Ashley was still trying to finish up her book report which is due tomorrow. She's tired, grumpy, hungry and in desperate need of a shower, but her basic needs had to wait because her homework was more important and thanks to Chris and his whacky plan of taking a road trip to a hiking trail, she was behind on her projects, and the best part was that they got lost in the middle of nowhere and they were forced to eat at some crappy, old and over-priced diner, which means they didn't have enough gas money and so, they had to walk the entire way back.

Ashley was typing furiously at her laptop, while drinking her tea in small sips. After a few moments, she typed the last few words and sighed in relief while rubbing her eyes, with a few clicks the document was saved as "book report can go suck and egg". Feeling exhausted, Ash decided that printing can wait until later.

Leaving everything as it was she headed to the bathroom, took off her signature beanie, picked a few leaves and twigs out of her hair with disgust. After disregarding the rest of her clothes she stepped in the tub and turned on the hot water, letting it wash all of her fatigue away.

Wrapping a towel around herself, Ashley stepped out of the bathroom and heard some beeps. Curious, she made her way towards the sound. Once she located the source, she tried moving the mouse but all she got was a blank computer screen and the regular sad beeps.

Ash let out an annoyed groan and started searching for her phone, this had happened a couple of times before therefor she was used to it. Soon after she found her phone, she scrolled through her contacts and clicked Chris' name and typed a message: _"Help me! I am in need of the computer whiz. My laptop is making sad beeps again. Make it happy please :("_

Moments after her phone buzzed with a reply: _"it's 3 am ash :| I'll come by in the morning"_

Feeling a ping of guilt Ashley checked the time and confirmed that it was indeed 3:23 A. she typed back an apology she heard a knock on the door. Ashley wasn't sure who that would be, she locked her phone and skeptically made her way to the door, opening it only a little but soon after a familiar face popped through the doorframe.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Said a grinning Chris as he pushed the door lightly and made his way inside. Ashley was a little annoyed at Chris' little prank but more than glad to see her best friend showing up whenever she needed him.

"I come bearing gifts…" he said while holding a box of beer to Ashley's face, which she took from him, "…And great outfit by the way." Chris simply added while going to work on the computer.

It took a while for his words to register, but once she realized what he was talking about, Ashley blushed and excused herself while she made her way to her room and threw a raccoon onesie on.

After Chris fixed the laptop and Ashley printed her report, the rest of their night was spent drinking beer, watching documentaries and cuddling under a blanket until they fell asleep leaning on each other.

 **AN:** Headcannons: Ashley's favorite drink is tea, her favorite animal is a raccoon and she loves onesies.

Chris is insomniac and a very light sleeper, he can run on no sleep without a problem.


	4. Like Spring

**AN:** Based on: "I just really need a hug right now…"

They were all stuck in the police station answering endless questions and getting judgmental looks every time they mention the Wendigo. All the friends were sitting in pairs except for Sam and Ashley. Chris was nowhere in sight, which meant he was still being interviewed and asked all those useless questions.

Ashley was sitting on a sofa by herself, her elbows resting on her knees and her palms wrapped around her beanie covered head, she lifted her head slightly and scoped the room, Jessica was resting her head on Mike's shoulder, while he just sat there, one arm wrapped around his girlfriend, looking at the ground without a single blink. Facing them, was Sam, she was leaning on the wall with her hands crossed over her chest, her expression wasn't empty like Michael's, nor was it sad like Jessica's, it was a mix of anger and guilt. Emily was looking at her nails and rubbing her forehead from time to time, Matt was sitting next to her, resting his jaw on his thumbs, while his other fingers were interlocked in front of his nose, he occasionally looked at Emily to make sure she was alright, while she simply rubbed his back and gave him a reassuring smile.

Ashley was looking at her friends, studying them, wondering what was going on through their heads with all the horrors they witnessed. She too had her fair share of burdens to carry, but right now? All she could think about was the kiss she shared with her best friend. She smiled faintly at the memory of his lips, they tasted…like spring. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen next between them and what it all meant? She mentally smacked herself for thinking about something so elementary while there are bigger things to worry about.

The sound of a door opening interrupted her trail of thoughts, and she saw Chris walking out, and within seconds she was on her feet ready to make her way towards him until the detective trailed behind him. Chris made his way to a nearby wall and stood against it. The detective gathered them and gave them a brief explanation on what's going to happen next.

After she was done and they all got permission to go home, Ashley made her way towards Chris,

"Hey," she made her presence known as she placed a hand on his forearm, "Are you okay?" Ashley asked with her sweet voice.

Chris was simply staring at the ground and in a few moments he just broke, sobbing and putting his hand to his face, trying to wipe the tears from under his glasses. Ashley simply stood there rubbing his shoulder, choking back her tears and sniffs, they spent a few moments like this until Chris finally stopped crying with one last sniff and replied.

"Yeah, I-I just…I told them that they need to find Josh, y'know? Like, look for…"

"H-His body?" Ashley almost slapped herself for such a forthright answer, but she quickly managed an apology saying that there's always a chance Josh could still be okay.

"It's okay, I think we all know that **_if_** there's a chance Josh is alive, he's not himself anymore…" Chris said trying to accept what is likely the truth.

"Anyway, how about you? I mean, a-are you okay? A-are you hurt? Did you get something to eat?-"

Suddenly Chris' series of questions was cut short with a pair of familiar lips placed on his, he simply returned the gesture while wrapping his arms around his best friend's tiny body. This wasn't like their first kiss, this one was more desperate, longing, searching for something, he just didn't know what yet.

After a few moments, their lungs begged for air, and so they stood there, still holding each other while Ashley started apologizing: "I'm sorry, I just really needed to do that again, I needed to feel like-like I'm safe and I needed you to be alright and I wanted to make sure you know that me kissing wasn't spur of the moment and that I want to be in your arms forever and I want you to lean on me whenever you feel like it and that we have a chance and you were right…None of it was wasted, I loved every moment we spent together-"

Chris couldn't help but smile faintly and it was his turn to interrupt her speech, he simply wrapped his hands tighter around her and kissed the top of her head while he made a simple request: "Thank you Ash, but for now I just really need a hug …"

"Okay…" was her simple reply, and she was more than happy to oblige hugging her partner tightly.


	5. A Voice In Me

**AN:** It has fluff in the end I promise!

This is a pretty "aggressive" chapter, it contains sensitive topics,so read at your own risk…

Highly inspired by the song "A Voice In Me" by Saint Asonia (it's titled "No tomorrow" on the official YouTube channel)

* * *

It took a long while for the group to accept what happened to them and move forward, with the help of endless therapists and dozens of different medications.

The first couple of months were the most difficult on all of them, with Mike's speeding and excessive drinking, Sam's recklessness towards her body, Jessica's mostly medicated state, Matt's extensive exercises and training, Emily's partying and promiscuity.

The two other couples drifted apart for a while, but it wasn't like that for Ashley and Chris. If anything, they grew closer, they had each other, they leaned on one another whenever they had a nightmare or a panic attack, but that didn't mean that they did not experience similar horrors.

Chris was numb for such a long while, it was to the point where all he did was lay on the couch, or in his bed, simply staring at whatever was in sight, without blinking. His routine was simple: wake up, eat, try to sleep, repeat. With therapy and the support from his parents he got better, gradually, but he never recovered. He lost his best friend that night, and it was all so ironic! While he explained the butterfly effect to his friend, Sam, in the cable car he couldn't have known that they were about to experience it first hand...

It wasn't like that with Ash. Her way of getting by was somewhat more difficult. Her parents weren't a support system, but a suffocating burden. They fought enough as it is, but after her trauma, their fights were grew more recent, and "what's better for her" was always the subject. The only place to shut them out was her bathroom, and in there her body was a canvas, a bare canvas that she painted with the color red. With every swift motion, flashes of the horrible night ran through her head… Chris never failed to soothe her, he knew what to do and what not to do. With his help and the therapy sessions she was forced to go to, she got well and healed her mind and body…

And now here they were, about a year later, living in an apartment together, living balanced lives, and moving forward. They were happy and managing.

Going on walks together, meeting with the rest of the gang, trying out whacky recipes, picnics, fancy diners, study dates, pillow and blanket forts, Netflix marathons, competitive video game tournaments…

There's always going to be the occasional break down, where they just hold each other, crying so much that there's a wet patch on the other's shoulder.


	6. Support with a Pillow Fort

**AN:** Based on "I had a nightmare… can you stay up with me?", "Join me in the blanket fort. We play until dawn.", "C'mon, I need a Player 2." & "Okay, but if you turn the lights off for this playthrough, I'm not being held accountable for anything I do when spooked."

Chris woke up gasping and breathing heavily, muttering "Ashley" in between breaths. It was always the same nightmares, him shooting her, the saw cutting Josh in half and then cutting Ashley. But tonight's nightmare was worst of all. She was a Wendigo, and Chris had to shoot a barrel full of fuel to set her on fire.

His first instinct was to pick up his phone and call her, to talk until they both fall asleep, but he soon realized that she's laying bare next to him. Remembering their first night together made him smile faintly.

"Ash? Hey Ashley? Wake up…" He whispered, shaking her lightly.

Ashley groggily sat up, "Chris? You alright?" she asked him slightly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah…I just had a nightmare…a seriously messed up one…can you stay up with me?" Chris replied with a little guilt in his tone.

"Yeah of course." Ashley assured him while rubbing her eyes slightly, "So what was it about? The nightmare I mean." She added noticing his slightly confused look.

"Oh…" he hesitated, avoiding her eyes. He didn't want to tell her that he kills her in his nightmare.

"Hey, look at me." Ashley said reassuringly while cupping his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Chris wiped his wet eyes and blurted out his nightmare, and how he lets her burn to death, with her screeching still in his ears.

Ashley was quiet for a few moments until she let out a light chuckle, Chris, hearing the noise, simply stares at her, bewildered.

"Well I didn't expect this to be a funny story, but okay…" ,Chris stated.

"Come 'ere!" Ashley simply replied while diving at him to wrap her boyfriend in her arms tightly. "I was a freakin' supernatural monster, you did what you had to…And it's so stupid of you to feel guilty!" ,she explained while planting small kisses on his neck.

After letting Chris out of her grasp, she turned on the TV and ordered him to get out of bed and to get a glass of water.

His protests were not heard and soon he was out of bed on his feet, searching for a piece of clothing to put on while Ashley did the same.

Soon after his run to the kitchen, her returned to find the bed covered with pillows and blankets with Ash standing next to it wiggling a controller with one hand.

"Join me in the blanket fort! We play until dawn and you can't say no because I need a Player 2!",she said making sure he won't back out.

Chris simply smiled and moved closer, taking the controller and settling in the blanket fort. He simply adored his girlfriend and the things she does to make him feel better are just incredible.

"Okay, now that I've convinced you to play with me, we're keeping the lights on, because if we turn them off for this playthrough, I'm not being held accountable for anything I do when spooked." Ashley gave a simple warning to which Chris answered by turning on the lights and placing a kiss on her soft lips.


	7. And Now Another Year Has Gone So Fast

**AN:** Based on "Is there a reason you're gnawing on me?" and on a prompt by _casket4mytears_.It takes place one year after Until Dawn, where our two favorite nerds remember the horrible trauma as well as them admitting their feelings for each other.

And it's inspired by the song "Goodbye" by EarlyRise.

They've been together for almost a year now. Throughout their entire relationship, they were nothing but happy and comfortable with each other. But the few days that are leading up to the anniversary are simply stressful and irritating. Chris wants to organize a dinner with all their friends in memory of Josh, but Ashley has not been able to forgive Josh, he betrayed them and he let them all down. At least that's how she saw it. They would argue about it for hours, shouting and screaming at each other until they just went to bed.

It was the day right before their anniversary, Chris got home late, as usual, but tonight Ashley wasn't home, typing at her computer while sipping her tea. Something was off.

"Ash?" ,Chris called out as he checked the rooms.

"Nothing…" ,he whispered to himself. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number. The line rang for what felt like hours until it simply disconnected. Chris was getting worried, he sent his girlfriend a few texts, mostly in the form of "Hey where r u?" "Text me back, I'm worried" "If this is about the dinner let's just talk it out, I love you" ,but received no response.

Chris checked his watch and it read 10:24 p.m. "Alright, I'll just wait 'til midnight, if she's not back by then, I'm going to the police."

He tried to talk himself down, whispering "She's okay" over and over. And before he could drive himself insane, Chris decided to watch TV in order to distract himself. He lasted about 15 minutes with his eyes glued to the screen, before they started closing slowly. And the flashing images were the last thing he remembered.

Chris heard a little noise, it sounded like keys hitting the ground, and someone tripping with some occasional cussing, he tried to open his eyes but his body was so exhausted that he couldn't really move.

After a while, Chris felt something soft on his neck and cheeks, then the softness disappeared and it was replaced by small bites and gnaws, which caused him to wake up instantly. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the TV, he saw the source of the unexpected actions, and it was Ashley, right there on his lap, with her legs on either side of his waist, smiling, her eyes barely open and her hair somewhat disheveled under her beanie. Chris tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled back.

"Is there a reason you're gnawing on me?" ,he simply asked not expecting an answer.

"Happy- Anni-versary" ,Ashley managed to say in between hiccups. Only then did Chris smell the alcohol coming from her breath.

He scrunched up his nose and attempted to put away the smell by waving his hand in between their faces.

"Ugh Ash! How much did you drink? I texted you a bunch of times, I was seriously worried about you! Are you okay?" Chris hammered her with questions, to which Ashley simply rolled her eyes and cupped his face while she planted a passionate kiss on his lips and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Chris was taken aback at first, but he quickly mimicked her gestures.

After a few moments, they separated but Ashley still held his face and placed her forehead to his, repeating her statement. "I said Happy Anniversary, you dip." She repeated without the hiccups.

He finally registered her words as he looked at the watch on his wrist, baffled. It was a minute past midnight and Chris couldn't help but smile.

"Happy anniversary, Ash." ,he replied and kissed her lips softly. "Now, come on. Let's get you sobered up." He continued as he lifted her small body off the couch, bridal style.

Ashley drunkenly giggled and kept planting kisses all over his neck, jaw and cheeks as they made their way to the kitchen.

After a few hours, Ashley was sobered up and curled under a blanket, cuddling close to her boyfriend while watching a documentary about mummies.

"We should have a dinner in his memory. He made a mistake and paid the price for it. I was in the same situation a year prior and I would want to be remembered for all the good I've done and not the one bad thing I did." Ashley blurted out as the credits were rolling, with her eyes still glued to the TV, avoiding Chris'.

Chris was a little bit shocked at first, but he smiled and kissed the top of her head whispering a small "Thank you" in return.


	8. The Biggest Party On The Block

**AN:** Based on "Can we please take cheesy best friend pictures in that photo booth? I promise to keep silly faces to a minimum." , "I've got a gallon of ice cream and if you don't get a spoon my tummy ache will be all your fault."  & "Yeah, but you're _my_ nerd."

Chris woke up groggily by a ping from his cell phone, searching blindly for his glasses while lifting his body so he could sit on the edge of his bed. Once his hand landed on the smooth, somewhat cold material, he brought the pair of glasses to his face and grabbed his cell phone.

The time was 10:57 a.m ,considering it was a Saturday means he didn't have classes today. He opened the message app and saw 5 new messages, one from Josh, the others were from Ashley.

He opened Josh's text first and it read:

" _THE BIGGEST PARTY ON THE BLOCK IS HERE!_

 _Get ready for a night to remember with no parents, no supervision, all the alcohol your body can digest and not to mention all the rooms you can have hot, porn star sex in! ;)_

 _The Three Washington-eers are inviting YOU to the hottest, most amazing, kickass party you'll ever experience!_

 _TONIGHT! Starting at 9:00 p.m. and lasting all night long!"_

Chris laughed and rolled his eyes, knowing Josh, he would not take no for an answer. Wondering if Ash was going, he returned to his inbox and tapped the three familiar letters and read the texts she sent him at 8 o'clock "What an early bird." Chris thought to himself as he read the messages.

 **Ash:** _Hey!_ (8:03 a.m.)

 **Ash:** _I'm assuming you're still sleeping, you lazy dip!_ (8:05 a.m.)

 **Ash:** _WAKEUP! WAKEUP! WAKEUP! WAKEUP!_ (8:08 a.m.)

 **Ash:** _Alright, fine…I'm assuming you got Josh's text about the party, he's not gonna take no for an answer ,so no FF13 or Netflix marathons this week-end :(_

 _I'll be ready at 8-ish,come over so we can hang out for a bit and then we'll hit the porn house-I mean party! :P_ (8:12 a.m.)

Chris couldn't help but smile, and replied "Oki _dokes, anything for Oerba Dia Vanille! *bows down*_ "

Only seconds later, his phone pinged once more.

 **Ash:** _Go suck an egg! We both know I'm Serah Farron! ;)_ (11:09 a.m.)

 **Ash:** _Oh! And good morning! ^_^_ (11:10 a.m.)

Chris locked his phone with a smile plastered on his face and went about his daily routine.

The party was few hours away and Ashley was just about finished with her essay. Closing her laptop, she made her way her closet, trying to decide on what to wear. Ash was never a fashionable person, so it took her about fifteen minutes to decide on a crepe pink dress, thigh high wine colored socks, a blue low top Converse, and of course, her signature beanie matching the color of her socks.

After she finished dressing herself she looked at the time and it was almost eight o'clock. A soft knock was heard on her door. Smiling, she checked herself in the mirror becoming suddenly self conscious now that Chris is probably here.

She turned the handle and opened the door to see her friend standing on the frame wearing a pair of grey jeans, stripped black and white buttoned up shirt that's tucked under his pants, showing off his belt.

Ashley smiled while admiring him. Her friend made his way into her home and made a beeline to the kitchen with a plastic bag in his hand.

"You clean up nice Christopher." She complimented him.

"I know right?!" ,he replied from the kitchen, his voice a bit on the loud side, "Not too shabby for a dorky computer nerd, eh?" ,he added while searching for something.

Ashley eyed him suspiciously trying to figure out what he's doing, but eventually gave up and answered his question.

"Yeah, but you're _my_ nerd!" Ashley said as she hugged her friend tightly from behind, earning her a soft chuckle.

Once, Chris was free from her grip he unveiled what he had in the bag, held up two spoons and said: "I've got a gallon of strawberry ice cream, your favorite, and if you don't take the spoon and eat with me, my tummy ache will be all your fault."

Ashley couldn't refuse such a wonderful offer! She gladly accepted the spoon and lead her friend and their snack to the couch.

Chris and Ashley made it to the party only ten minutes late. They were welcomed by Josh and Sam and soon caught up with the rest of the gang.

A few hours in, the two best friends and the rest of them were drinking and laughing at Beth's drunken chicken dance, Josh's few successful attempts to spook the couples in the bedrooms, Jessica's insane karaoke skills, Matt's drunken football throws, Hannah and Sam's version of _Mamma Mia_ 's "Dancing Queen".

Soon after, everyone was going about their business and Ashley noticed one more thing to laugh at. Her eyes immediately started searching for Chris and once she spotted him talking to Josh next to the booze she made her way towards him.

"Bro, there are about three empty rooms with you and Ashley's name on them. When are you gonna make a move?! You two have been having eye sex ever since you met!" Josh drunkenly slurred his words.

Chris's reply didn't have a chance to escape his mouth as a hand wrapped itself around his bicep and started dragging him towards something.

"Woah! Hey! Ash-hold on! Were are we going?!" Chris questioned, confused and looked at Josh who was mouthing "bone zone" over and over while throwing his fist in the air. Just as Chris was dragged off into the distance, Sam took his place looking at him confused.

"What was that all about?" ,she asked with an amused expression.

Josh simply smirked while replying: "He's finally gonna Hakuna her Mattatas, I feel like such a proud papa!"

Samantha couldn't contain her laugh as she lead Josh to the kitchen claiming he needs coffee.

Once at their destination, Ashley looked up at Chris and smiled mischievously. Chris eyed her, while trying to decipher the reason behind her expression.

"What?" ,he finally asked giving up.

Ashley simply pointed to a photo booth to their left and exclaimed: "It's a photo booth!" excitedly.

"I can see that," he stated chuckling.

"Can we please take cheesy best friend pictures in it? I promise to keep silly faces to a minimum." Ashley asked her best friend while clasping her hands in front of her face in a mock pleading expression.

He laughed whole-heartedly and hugged his tiny friend close and agreed to her terms.


	9. Carpooling With My Fav Pair Of Nerds

**AN:** I apologize for not updating with a new chapter this weekend but I was quite busy but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Based on "My hand is cold. Unless we find somewhere to stop soon, it's going up your back."

They spent weeks planning this trip, all seven of them were going to meet at this cabin they rented for the weekend and now they were finally driving there.

Chris and Ashley finished packing, drove to meet Sam and pick her up and were on their way to the cabin.

Mike and Jessica were already there, Matt and Emily's flight was delayed so they'll land tomorrow morning, meanwhile the nerdy couple and their friend were on their way.

Chris was driving while singing to Bon Jovi, Ashley riding in shotgun, was struggling to keep warm even though she was wearing both her and her boyfriend's coat. Blowing a little warm air at her curled hands to stay warm, while Sam was in the backseat laughing at Chris's off key singing and making sure to capture all the memories she could.

Samantha wanted to remember this trip, just not like the two previous ones.

Ashley soon joined in and started singing along as Sam simply took photos, giggled and filmed videos.

The drive is a lot longer than expected, there was too much traffic and as a result Chris was out of the car to check on what's taking so long. The girls were getting anxious, especially Ashley, her inhales were short and audible.

Sam placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and almost whispered to her friend.

"Hey, it's okay…He's coming back."

Ashley jumped at the contact but then took in Samantha's soft smile and voice, and as soon as her words registered she smiled faintly at her blonde best friend and nodded.

A few minutes passed, then Chris was in their sights, his girlfriend let out a breath she was holding and as soon as he entered the car, Ash's arms were wrapped around his neck.

Chris, surprised, let out a chuckle.

"Whoa! Hey, not so tight…I'm here, I'm here...take it easy."

Chris murmured words of reassurance as he stroked the strands of red hair loose from Ashley's beanie.

Sam couldn't help but smile and immediately snapped a photo claiming they're too cute.

Once they all settled in their seats, Chris explained that an accident took place in the front so the roads are blocked.

"Shit." Sam cursed, immediately asking if there are any casualties.

"No, none. Thank god…but there's two guys and a girl with some pretty bad injuries." Her blonde haired friend answered.

"If the roads are blocked…Where are we gonna stay until they reopen?" Ashley soon asked worried and mostly shuddering.

"I don't know, maybe we could find someplace to park the car or something?" Her boyfriend answered.

"Chris!" Ashley whined with an annoyed expression, bewildered, Chris looked at Sam trying to get and explanation, his friend answered with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me, you dip! My hand is cold and unless we find somewhere to stop soon, it's going up your back! I'm serious!"

Chris wasn't sure if his girlfriend was kidding or not so he simply complied, saying they'll stay at a nearby motel, "…And as an apology, we'll have strawberry flavored snacks for dinner." He continued as he drove earning a squeal of joy from Ashley.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable her friends are and sneaked a simple selfie with them in the background captioning it as: "Carpooling with my favorite pair of nerds! #theyaretoocute "


End file.
